A Parents Love
by toboe108
Summary: Yusuke now lives with Hiei his new mother after being changed into a 10 year old. but theres more, to find out you'll have to read. I do not own any of these characters, and i owe the inspiration to Amelia-Marie
1. Chapter 1

I don't own YuYu Hakusho if I did I would make Yusuke the adopted son of Kurama and Hiei and Hiei is a girl and mated to Kurama. I got the inspiration for this story from mortality and dependency I hope the author doesn't mind his/her stories are the best and I dedicate this story to that author. This is a one-shot if you want me to make a prequel or sequel, please tell me.

A Parents' Love

"Yusuke, lookout"

Was all that could be heard over the loud CRASH and human scream that then tore through the air, when the dust and rocks had settled Kurama, Hiei and Koenma slowly clambered to their feet groaning slightly from the fall "Hiei-Chan, are you alright" rasped Kurama turning slightly too where he had last seen the fire koorime land on the hard ground.

"Hn?" Hiei answered with a grunt.

"Koenma-sama, are you hurt" Kurama rasped again this time turning towards the place he had last seen the demi-god of death fall.

"I'm, cough, cough, I'm alright. Are you hurt Kurama-kun?"The demi-god coughed in reply.

"I am fine, thank you Koenma-sama" the kitsune demon answered with a slight smile that looked more like a grimace of pain than a real smile that shone in his strained voice. Slowly the kitsune turned to where he had last seen the only human of the group to have last been, only to find nothing but darkness answering his desperate calls.

'Hiei' called Kurama through the link that he and Hiei shared 'can you create a flame in your hand to see by, I can't sense Yusuke'

Minutes later there was a blinding flash as Hiei lit a fire in her hand. As their eyes adjusted to the new light the two demons and demi-god scanned the fallen debris searching for the youngest of their little group. With a small nod of the head the three separated. Placing the fire on the ground Hiei searched around the cavern with the other two.

Hiei's P.O.V

"Yusuke, lookout"

'I heard the others shout along with me, fearing for the young child's life. I'd never admit it out loud or even under torture, but I feel for him, and not that way, like a mother feels for her child kind of feel for him. He is after all just a boy no older than ten yet he's working for Koenma on his father's orders, the kids died more than once now. Now that the rubble and dust has settled I could see Kurama, my former mate, search the cave for our pup whilst still asking if we were all alright.

"Hiei", Kurama's voice cut through my mind like a hot knife throw butter, and worry lines his words as he speaks "can you create a flame in your hand to see by, I can't sense Yusuke"

After I do that I quickly scan the wreckage, yet to my dismay I cannot see nor sense the young one anywhere. With a small nod we break up and head in different directions.

After about ten minutes of fruitless searching I hear a pained gasp came from my former mate. Turning around I could see what had upset him, there lying motionless on the ground was our pup; Yusuke was half covered in rocks and boulders that had fallen in the crash. He had a large gash on his chest and forehead. His breathing was short and pained slowly we fell to our knees beside our pup.'

Kurama's P.O.V

"Yusuke, lookout"

'I heard the others shout along with me, fearing for the young child's life as rocks and dust landed all around us. Slowly we stood looking around as we did, trying to get a glimpse of my cub. Being the medic I had an obligation to ask the others if they had been hurt. Getting a negative back I turned my attention back to finding my cub after I had Hiei make a flame we split up and searched the cavern. What I found was my worst fear. My cub was half buried under the rocks and boulders with a large gash over his chest and forehead.'

Normal P.O.V

Slowly both Hiei and Kurama fell to their knees, beside the half buried body of their son. Hesitantly Kurama reached out to touch the still, yet warm, body of the young man. He held his breath as he checked for a pulse, signing in relief as he found it.

"H...h...his pulse" he stuttered "I...it...its weak b...bu...But I...it...it's still there"

After hearing that Hiei gently laid his head on Yusuke's chest letting out a chocked sob, a mixture of surprise and relief.

Gently both Kurama and Hiei worked to wake Yusuke from his unconscious state. With a small and quiet grown he slowly came too from his comatose state. Weakly he stared up at Kurama.

"Tou-Chan?" he murmured confused as to where he was and as to why he ached all over.

"Okaa-San? Where are we?" he asked his throat raw and weak.

Startled Kurama let put a small gasp he knew that both he and Hiei thought of Yusuke as their child, their kit, but he had no idea that Yusuke thought of them as his parents it was a huge honour.

Beside him Hiei gently reached out and touched Yusuke's face in a gentle caress that startled Koenma having never seen that happen before. Hiei being gentle, the world must be ending.

Slowly Yusuke turned his head and nuzzled Hiei's hand welcoming the scorching heat that drove away the cold that was spreading inside. With gentle grace Kurama bent down and lifted his small kit into his arms.

"Hiei" he whispered "we need to get little kit to the hospital can you use your Jagen and find us a way out" with a small almost nonexistent nod Hiei removed the bandana that covered her artificial third eye and scanned the fallen rock. 'There, in the corner, was a small hole big enough to squeeze through if he went through first Kurama would be able to pass through the pup and then help the toddler through as well' thought Hiei. With a noncommittal sound Hiei headed towards the hole.

"If I go first you'll be able to pass the pup through, and then help the toddler through before following yourself" grunted Hiei.

Hiei's P.O.V

'He thinks of me as a mother. I have a family, I finally have a family. But I'm going to lose him if we don't act quickly' I thought as I stared down at my pup my child, slowly I reached out and stroked my pup's cheek with a maternal gentleness that even I didn't know I had. Sneaking a glance at Kurama I noticed that that he was on the verge of crying, taking a swift look into his mind I found that he felt honoured to be thought of as Yusuke's father figure as well.

Gently Kurama pick up the pup, and turned to me I had already guessed what the kitsune wanted before he asked, and had my Jagen open wide. There in the corner, a hole, big enough for one person to get through and then Yusuke and then the others can follow. As I informed the kitsune he looked reluctant to let the pup go, well there are his paternal instincts kicking in.

Normal P.O.V

Quickly they manoeuvred their way through the maze of tunnels each lost in their own thoughts, soon they made it to the outside world where they quickly met up with Botan and made their way to the spirit world infirmary.

After having laid Yusuke down on the operating table Kurama and Hiei then retreated to the waiting room as the doctors worked on Yusuke.

After sitting in a strange stony and quite annoying silence for ten minutes, Koenma was slowly getting annoyed.

"if you don't tell me what's going on right now, not only will I separate you two I'll lock you both in a closet together now tell me what has you so tense" screamed the demi-god.

Slowly Kurama turned towards the young prince and regarded him for a moment before he started to speak.

"lord Koenma I do hope you realize you just said a double negative" he started before beginning his story "Me and Hiei well we used to … use to date and well it's a bit hard for us now." Informed the Kitsune Demon.

In a corner Hiei scoffed as she glared at the fox.

"That's not the only reason we are tense toddler, we are both fighting for custardy of the detective."

"WHAT!" screamed the toddler in shock of the news glancing rapidly between the two glaring demons the toddler looked quite hilarious if it weren't for the circumstances in which this was about.

Having sat back down and calmed down Koenma stared blankly at the wall, and after much debate spoke up yet again.

"How … how did Yusuke become both your charge?"

"Well," Began Kurama, "you remember the mission you sent us on five months ago …"


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash back._

_Hiei P.O.V_

_The mission was going fine, at first, no complications and then it started. _

_Yusuke had been lagging behind, which was unusual for him. After a quick glance at Kurama, I signalled to slow down and wait for the young detective to catch up; after twenty minutes had passed they began to worry. _

"_Where is he?" I growled, "He should be here by now." _

"_I don't know but it quite strange, should we go back and find him I have a strange feeling he may be in trouble" replied Kurama as he usually does._

_We both had become quite annoyed with the detective over the last few months due to his attitude towards his education, it wasn't until later that we found out he had been of sick with the flu._

_As we went back in search of the detective the feeling grew to point that we started to run in pure panic as we realised how far back he had fallen behind. Soon we saw a lump lying motionless on the floor, as we arrived at the lump the figure became distinct, it was the detective and he was lying in a pool of his own blood._

_Pause flash back _

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU LEFT YUSUKE ALONE NOT CARING FOR HIM TO THE POINT THAT HE NEARLY ENDED UP IN MY OFFICE AGAIN...DEAD!" bellowed Koenma in rage as he stared in shock horror at the ashamed kitsune and fire koorime.

"Yes and not a day goes by that we don't kick ourselves for it" replied Kurama in a depressed air.

_Un-pause flash back _

_Slowly we knelt down, hands shaking I reached out and rolled the young boy over, what we saw made our blood run cold there on his wrist's were two deep slashes, not the type from a self-inflicted wound, but the type from struggles against shackles, and they were still bleeding a heavy flow of blood. _

"_shit," I cried in horror at the sight, " we need to get him somewhere safe before we attempt anything else, god knows how many demons have smelt the amount of blood that has spilled from him." _

_Gently picking him up we walked to a cave we had seen a few hundred paces away and laid him down, he was losing too much blood and we couldn't stop the flow. By the time that we did he was deathly pail and hardly breathing. He need more blood if he was to survive, but for that we needed him to wake up and give us his consent and to tell us what blood type he was. _

"_Kurama, do you have a flower that will wake him up?" I queried as I watch the slow rise and fall of his chest, guilt cascading off me in waves. _

"_yes but I don't know what good it might do he's lost so much blood we won't be able to get him to the ningenki and then to a hospital on time" the fox replied, I could tell he didn't want to say that he cared about the detective more than he let on, but neither of us could trust him, not after what Kaiko told us. Slowly I watched as the fox withdrew a foul smelling flower from his hair and held it under the detectives nose, nothing happened, the detective remained asleep. Not even a twitch of his nose, now we were worried, lightly I reached over a slapped him on the cheek not even a gasp. We were now panicking as we could sense another youki on their way here and we were not sure if it was friend or foe. Slowly I moved in front of Yusuke whilst Kurama worked on waking him. Finally the enemy had passed and I felt safe to turn around when I did my heart nearly stopped, leaning over Yusuke was Yoko Kurama in full form struggling to restrain Yusuke who had yet to change. Accidently the fox touched the gash on Yusuke's wrist waking him from his unconscious state._

_Panicking the detective bolted up, shaking he looked around obviously not seeing us; he started to rock and muttering under his breath, begging someone not to hurt him. After he had calmed down we were able to approach him, he still looked dazed but was more calm, yet skittish." _

_Pause flashback _

"I'll take it from here Hiei" intercepted Kurama as he finally looked up from the floor, tears streaming down his face.

_Un-pause Flashback _

_Kurama's P.O.V_

_As both Hiei and I approached Yusuke the mumbling and muttering became more distinct._

"_Yusuke," I whispered in a soothing tone as I approached, "Yusuke it's me Kurama, can you hear me Yusuke" _

_Slowly the fog in the kits eyes lifted and he turned towards me. As I reached out towards him, he flinched away and scuttled towards the cave wall were he hunched over and started to violently shake, he was going into shock, slowly both Hiei and I approached again in hopes that the young kit would not run again, he didn't, but he did flinch into a smaller ball away from our reach. _

"_Pup," crowed Hiei as he reached out again to try and coax Yusuke out "I won't hurt you neither will the fox, it's ok we won't hurt you, please come out, Yusuke it's ok please you can trust us" _

_Slowly it worked, he reached out towards him in a weak grip he allowed Hiei to pull him out and up. Slowly as he stood on his legs he wobbled and then collapsed on to me, gently I lowered him to the ground muttering soothing words. _

"_Yusuke, what's your blood type we need to know, please tell us" I begged hoping he would hear me and answer._

"_M...m...my b...bl...Blood...ty...type...is...O...positive," Yusuke weakly whispered, before falling back against me energy spent. _

"_Yusuke, we need to give you some of our blood but both our would mark you as our mate ...or our son, but," _

"_Don't, let me die, please I can't go back home please, I don't want to go back home" Yusuke cut in from Hiei. _

"_Why pup? Why don't you want to go home? Why don't you want to go back to the ningenki?" Hiei questioned softly _

_Slowly I lifted his top only to find massive bruises, bruises in the shape of a female adult fist and then I realised, that we had not been caught on the mission neither me nor Hiei were injured we had fought but not been caught, that means that these injuries were from his mother. _

_A look of horror crossed Hiei's face as she came to the same conclusion as I had. Yusuke was being abused. _

"_Yusuke," I asked in a rather low voice, barely containing my anger towards the woman who had raised Yusuke, if you can call it rising. Letting a child raise themselves, terrible mother "what if we tell you we can take you away from all that, adopt you and take you away from her."_

"_You could? You'd take me away from her and adopt me really? But I'm not worth it" mumbled Yusuke face forlorn and dejected as he turned away from us._

"_You're not a burden, your precious to us"_

"_Then why did you ignore me for months if I'm important to you?" Queried Yusuke cutting in as Hiei tried to comfort him._

"_That was our mistake we acted without proof and on hearsay we apologize, Kaiko had told us that you were cheating on her with someone else because you weren't in school those months so we thought the same we didn't come and check on you at all please forgive us" I replied, the guilt laying heavily on my chest. _

_Weakly Yusuke looked up at us, his eyes were untrusting as he decided whether or not he could trust us, I noticed that his eyes rested longer on Hiei than on me as we silently prayed for him to forgive us._

"_Ok I will trust you on this, but I'm begging you please don't send me back there please, please" whimpered Yusuke it was the first time I have seen him break down and cry, it made him look like the child he really is, a child no older than ten. _

"_shush shush, of course we won't send you back there, WILL WE KURAMA" soothed Hiei, that was the first time I have ever seen the maternal instincts come from Hiei. _

"_No of course not we will never let you go back there you'll stay with Hiei, ok?" I whispered. _

_Slowly we started the ritual giving life back into our kit; I knew that we both thought of Yusuke as our younger brother but to adopt him would mean he would be our son, something we both wished desperately for when we became mated. _

_After the ritual had finished Yusuke had passed out again, but he had a healthy glow in his cheeks now that I could tell relived Hiei, she really cared for him. _

_Time skip _

_When we had arrived at Hiei's den we gently laid Yusuke down on a futon and covered him with a soft downer in a deep emerald green colour. We watched as he shuffled down till there was only a small piece of hair showing out the top. _

"_Well it seems we got what we wanted, a child now we need to have a talk with Kaiko don't you think Hiei" I suggested a cold glint in my eye._

_Normal P.O.V_

_As Kurama and Hiei approached Kaiko's apartment they heard giggling coming from an open window looking up they both realized that the noise was coming from Kaiko's apartment window specifically her bedroom window, listening in to the convocation they realised that it was Kaiko and her friends after hearing their conversation Kurama and Hiei had decided that they had heard enough and returned to Hiei's den to check on Yusuke, once they arrived back at the den they found Yusuke curled up still under the covers fast asleep._

_End flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well now you know what happened and why the pup calls us father and mother, now tell us, why are you so protective of him? And don't say because of his age if that were the case he wouldn't have become spirit detective" finished Kurama as he sat staring at the wall.

Blushing Koenma stared at them both thinking 'shit' over and over in his head 'what in god's name are they thinking' looking them square in the eyes Koenma replied "the reason why I chose Yusuke was because of his innocence and his way of thinking, it's not black and white he sees the world in all sorts of gray and can look past the mask everyone wears and can tell good from bad, he fought tooth and nail for the both of you not to get sentenced to life in jail for your crimes, and eventually I relented saying you had to both do community service instead, the community service being making sure Yusuke stayed alive during his missions, he reminds me of my little brother who passed away in an attack about three centuries ago when the netherworld attacked, my baby brother was lost, he was dragged down in to the netherworld. It was my father who chose Yusuke to be the spirit detective, on the basis that he is my little brother, reborn. When a god dies his soul is sent to the human world to be reborn and when they die they get their memories back but they have to die a natural death of old age otherwise they have to repeat the cycle again and again till they die that death." Finished Koenma a sad look on his face his voice sounding depressed.

"So you're telling me that Yusuke's soul is descended from King Enma and is a rekia prince, he is a blood descendant from Raizen and his mother is a human onna who is a drunk and doesn't know who his father is and abused him, I'm surprised he's turned out alright!" exclaimed Hiei in frustration.

"Well actually the onna never was with anybody, Yusuke was conceived through reiki and youki alone no male was needed, we think, she was a slut" explained Koenma sheepishly as he waited anxiously for the ogre doctor to let them through.

After a long wait they were finally allowed to go and see the young detective who was propped up on some pillows sleeping peacefully, his expression was relaxed making look around five, five years younger than his real age, ten.

Kurama's P.O.V

He looked so angelic, just laid there, and so young too, suddenly I could feel my protective nature come through, worry rushed through me as stared down at the prone form lying limply on the bed. A thought went through my mind as how this could have been evaded had I just put my differences aside with Hiei and spent more time with my kit, my precious kit I've been a terrible parent to you haven't I yet you still look at me like I'm your saviour I'm sorry so sorry.

Hiei's P.O.V

As I walked in to the room I suddenly noticed how young my pup was, how innocent he was, how easily he could be hurt. He is so young so trusting of us and we let you down. I am so sorry pup, my strong, courageous pup.

Koenma's P.O.V

Oh my, he looks the same, so peaceful so carefree yet so wise and caring, it really is you my little brother I'm so sorry about the episode with sisori, I should have tried harder to stop them from trying to kill you. Father was furious with them for that so was I a lot of them paled when they found out who you were. I was shocked when I found out that father and Raizen had made the agreement that you would be born into his family making you stronger and fairer in your judgement of the souls as you would be the king of the whole of makai I just hope you survive that long. I love you little brother. Rest well.

Normal P.O.V

Yusuke was laid out along a thin long bed his small thin arms hooked up to countless machines all keeping him alive doing different things. The room was quite except for the low hum of the machines as Hiei and Kurama sat next to the bed as Koenma took the other side all three were wondering if Yusuke was going to make it through the night, because if he did he would live, but if he didn't and got progressively worse he wouldn't last. And that alone was not worth thinking about.

"this is all my fault, if I hadn't had been captured then this wouldn't have happened; and Yusuke would be fine going to school hanging out with you two, beating up Kuwabara." Mourned Koenma as he weakly held Yusuke's hand.

"Can I ask how Yusuke got into the last year of middle school, when he's only old enough to be in the last year of junior school it very confusing" stated Kurama as he stared down forlornly at his kit slowly stroking back the damp hair on his forehead. Slowly he leaned down and brushed a chaste kiss on top of his head as he quietly broke down into silent sobs.

With a quick glance towards to the broken fox, Hiei sighed and slowly brought her hand up to rest on the foxes shoulder in a small sign of comfort she answered the foxes query "Yusuke is quite smart even if he doesn't show it he's not lazy but due to his mother's reputation he is very disliked so he doesn't try as hard as he should and nearly all of his potential is lost, I know he sends nearly all of his work to the headmaster in hopes that his work isn't destroyed but he still gets marked as not handing in the work, the headmaster is fighting against it, he's trying but failing in doing so" finished Hiei as he glanced back towards his pup, shyly reaching out to hold his pup's limp hand as tears slowly streamed down her face crystallizing as they hit the ground, a low sad clang ringing out around the room.

Yusuke P.O.V

A low sad sound rang out around the darkness I was encased in, I was scared, the darkness was suffocating and enclosing me in it's cold grasp pulling me deeper and deeper into the oblivion, another clang rang out and suddenly I heard a rhythm in the clang's a slow and steady rhythm that I grabbed on to in order to pull myself out of the oppressing darkness.

Slowly I came to, the first thing I recognised was in a hospital of sorts with low mummers surrounding me, turning my head to the side I saw both my mother and father, leaning on each other for support. I smiled slightly at the sight, happy now that they had both made up and were no longer fighting with each over me. I just hope that it remains that way I don't want them both to split over me. I want them both to be happy not sad.

Normal P. O. V

Suddenly the rustling of sheets brought the attention of two demons and a demi-god to the bed in which the young boy was situated. Upon looking at the bed it took them a few minutes to realize that there was a pair of happy big brown eyes staring up at them. When it had finally dawned on them that Yusuke was indeed awake, and staring at them, with happiness shining in his eyes as he slowly attempted to rise from his position on the bed.

Suddenly Kurama and Hiei had moved and were helping there pup/kit to sit up and lean against some pillows that had appeared out of nowhere. Watching from the distance was Koenma with a kind and thankful look on his face as he thought about what had happened in the past few months "thank god nothing bad has happened" he thought when suddenly and ogre ran storming into the room as if the hounds of hell where on his tail.

Running up towards the prince the ogre stumbled to a stop, impatiently dragged the boy out the room, once out off the room the ogre turned towards Koenma and spoke in a rush garble of a language.

", whatshouldwedo? Shouldwetellhim? Shouldwe?" He finally finished panic flashing in his big black eyes.

"Slow down and tell me that again, slowly now" instructed Koenma as he calmly sat down.

"Koenma sir its Yusuke's mother she's dead, what should we do? Should we tell him? Should we?" replied the ogre slightly calmer than before, but the look of panic was still in his eyes as he surveyed his silent prince.

"What we are going to do is to inform Kurama and Hiei as they are technically Yusuke's legal guardians now, just how did Atsuko die exactly?" informed and inquired Koenma as he started for the door thinking just who he was to tell first.

"she was hit by a car, when she was stumbling home from one of her trips to the bar, or was when she was stumbling home from her work at the bar, any why she was drunk and uncoordinated" the ogre rambled on unaware that Koenma had left him on his own.

Upon entering the room Koenma was surprised to find only Hiei awake and Kurama in his Youko form lying asleep on Yusuke's left side, a light glow emitting from his hand. Upon further inspection of the trio found that Hiei was also asleep with a light purple light seeping through his bandanna that was wrapped around his Jagen. Sleeping soundly they both encompassed their child in a loving embrace.

Suddenly the quite piece was disturbed by a rather loud bang centring around the door. The loud sound started again, and suddenly the door swung open with an almighty crash as Kuwabara stormed through the door.

"What are you doing with him, he cheated on Kaiko" screamed Kuwabara as he stormed right passed Koenma and up to the trio that were sleeping on the bed, and still were sleeping due to what appeared to be a force field.

"Don't you go ignoring me, why you little short bastard" he screamed going red in the face.

Slowly Hiei began to move towards the buffoon that was making all the noise. Silently, almost deadly, Hiei approached Kuwabara. Suddenly the noise stopped as the buffoon was thrown towards the wall, were he slid listlessly down to the floor. After that was done Hiei then went back to her spot on the bed and lay back down to sleep.

As the night went by Hiei and Kurama snuggled closer to Yusuke, as the maternal and paternal instincts took over and they unconsciously fought to keep their child safe from harm.

When morning finally came, dawn broke the sky with her cheery grin over the purple sky sending it into a frenzy of different colours, awoke two demons one with a fiery mane of red hair the second with a gravity defying hair that basically screamed 'mess with me and die'. Stretched and turned towards the one curled in a foetal position on the bed with his back towards the fox and clutching the cloth of the Koorime's clothing in a tight grip, still deep in slumber. Lying back down on the bed Hiei felt, more than saw, Yusuke curl up around his arm with his head practically on his chest, with one move Hiei had managed to get Yusuke to lie his head on his chest and to get his own arm around the small child. Kurama watched as his two favourite people snuggled back down in to the soft and comfy mattress of the double bed, 'wait double bed there's no double bed in the infirmary, unless they had been moved but they would have woken up, wouldn't they'. Determined not to think too much off it Kurama snuggled further up the bed till he was literally able to reach over Hiei as well and defend them from attack as the smaller demon had already drifted off to sleep again safe in knowing that the kitsune would protect them both from harm. As the morning drew on a soft rustling from the bed drew the attention of a certain kitsune, slowly a sleepy head poked its way through the covers, with a wide yawn and small balled up little fists rubbing equally small and sleepy eyes Yusuke's head was tussled and adorable, making him look five and not the age he was, being 16.

Due to an unfortunate accident Yusuke age had been reversed and he was in a body of ten with the mind set of sixteen year old, didn't stop him from being adorable in the eyes of his adopted parents.

As Yusuke finally sat up and looked around, his gaze slowly taking in his surroundings in a sleepy and sedate manner that belied his stiff shoulders and tense muscles, that slowly melted as his sights set on Kurama.

Kurama's P.O.V

Awwwwwwww he looks so cute when he's half asleep like that.

But he also noticed our new environment as well; he's been spending too much time around Hiei.

Maybe I should be spending some more time with my kit than I do maybe then he would trust me more, like before.

_Flash back_

_The battle was over, the only casualties were Kuwabara and myself, as the dust settled Hiei came over panic lined her face, that's when I knew something was wrong and the dreaded words came out off her mouth "my pup is missing" she all but whispered as tears pooled down her cheeks in endless rivets. Casting my eyes around me, I too noticed that our kit was missing. Slowly I began to stand wobbling as I rose, scanning the area I saw something in the very near distance, upon closer inspection we realised that the 'thing' that we were looking at was in fact clothes, Yusuke's clothes, and in them was a small, wriggling bundle. Slowly the bundle rose on small, stubby feet and turned towards us. After the dust had settled on the ground did I see the stubby, little bundle for what it was. It was a human child of about the age of ten with long unruly hair, big, bright brown eyes that seemed to look like they would do better on a young girl rather than a young boy, the child was dressed in a baggy green school blazer that reached the floor and hindered the child's movement. When the child finally noticed us, it made the effort to waddle towards us in a slow and unsteady manner, when it was within two small paces of us, the child stumbled and pitched forward. With quick, lighting movements Hiei reached out and caught the young child, lifting it up in a calm and gentle manner that contrasted with her personality. Upon closer inspection of the child we determined it to be a young boy, but due to some form of injury the child was unconscious and unable to tell us his name._

_Whilst I was tending to Kuwabara I was also watching Hiei and the young boy, as she tended to the injuries he has sustained. They were suspiciously placed in the same place as my Kits injuries. Suddenly a startled gasp drew my attention away from the oaf and towards my mate, to find her staring at the boys arms, as I approached Hiei looked up her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall. Pointing she drew my attention towards his arms, and on his arms were the two scares left behind by the shackles Atsuko used to chain Yusuke to the basement wall. With a start I fell to my knees next to the small body, this was Yusuke, this was my kit, reaching out I gently stroked his face with my clawed hands, after having unknowingly transformed into my true kitsune form. _

_Suddenly Yusuke stirred and his eyes fluttered open, after a moment of disorientation his eyes fell on me and Hiei, and a crocked whisper was heard that made my heart fill with pride, 'Okaa-Chan, Tou-Chan, where am I?'. _

_End flash back _


End file.
